


Fry Hugs & Milkshake Kisses

by LI0NH34RT



Series: Thiam Kisses. A Lot. [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fries are important food, M/M, Road Trips, Thiam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 23:03:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20105089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LI0NH34RT/pseuds/LI0NH34RT
Summary: Liam debates what is more important - food or his hot boyfriend stealing said food.Set after the third instalment.





	Fry Hugs & Milkshake Kisses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shatteeran](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shatteeran/gifts).

> Another little drabble that is set in the "Kiss" universe.   
Or  
Another little drabble for Theo. 💙

Sometimes Liam Dunbar didn't know why he would go though all of this. Was being Theo's boyfriend really worth _all this_?  
(And then Theo smiles at him with pure happiness shining out of his eyes. Or he takes his shirt off. And yes, yes it is worth it.)

  
But in situations like this it is close. Very close.

  
Liam’s eyes narrow as he watches another one of his fries disappear between Theo's <strike>very kissable</strike> lips. A low growl makes it's way out between his teeth.  
“Theo...”

  
But his boyfriend ignores him as he continues to amicably chat with Corey and Nolan on the other side of the picnic table.   
At least Liam isn't the only one being ignored right now, to Nolan's left Brett Talbot tries to almost desperately get the attention of the sandy haired boy. But Brett doesn't loose food, just his ego and when Theo extends his sneaky fingers to Liam's plate again he gets a slap on them.

  
“Those are my fries!"

“Yes, Theo, you have your own food.”  
“You should totally apologise to Liam.”  
“Yes, he still needs to grow after all.”

  
The rest of their friends butt in, Brett earning a glare for his jab at Liam's height.

  


Theo sighs. “Fine. I am sorry. Will probably happen again.”  
Mason clears his throat, he is the most committed to turning the Chimera into ‘a real boy’. “And now again, in believable.”

For a moment Theo almost seems stunned at this development then he smiles sweetly and turns to face the beta completely.   
"I am really sorry, here, have a kiss!" He exclaims before leaning forward and planting a smack on Liam's lips. It is a sweet kiss, warm, soft – and over too fast.

  
Almost as fast as Theo when he takes another fry and puts it in his mouth so quickly Liam can't do anything but watch him.

  
"You just did it again!"

Theo's grin rivals the Cheshire cat’s, he extended his arms again. "Here's your kiss?"  
The second kiss is just as nice as the first one and just as short. Theo pulls back and the whole table is watching their antics, amused faces all inclusive... _Wait..._

  
"Wait a minute! You are just doing this so you can better get to my fries!”

Silence. Then:   
“Oh Liam...” Mason sighs and Theo just tilts his head a bit, “try again, little wolf.”

  


_Could that mean...?_

  


  
"GIMME THE FRIES AND THE KISSES, LIAM!"  
"I knew it!" 

  
With the slow movements of a cat that knows it's doing something wrong, and without breaking eye contact with Liam, Theo extends his arm and grabs hold of a handful of fries.  
“Put. Them. Down.” Liam growls. 

  
He doesn’t. Instead he stuffs all the fries in his mouth at once. Corey snorts out his milkshake through his nose, Mason hands him a napkin without taking his eyes from Theo's hamster cheeks full of food, desperately trying to swallow the mass while his eyes still gleam with pure glee.

As soon as his mouth is empty again he grin is back in place as well.  
“I am sorry?”

  
And Liam pounces at him.

  


~♤~

  


  
“Hey, you think we will still get to the hotel at some point today?”, Nolan asks while his feet are dangling from the trucks rear end. Brett just shrugs, he is throwing a quick glance back towards the picnic table.

  
“Hey Theo!”, he calls out, “I think he forgives you!”  
Neither Liam nor Theo turn their heads from their lip-locked position laying on the table and Brett can only thank his supernatural hearing that he catches Theo's mumbled reply.

  
"Shh, his lips taste like salt."


End file.
